1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to proximity reporting systems and more particularly pertains to a new emergency vehicle proximity reporting system for alerting a driver of a vehicle that an emergency vehicle is approaching from a certain direction and at what approximate distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of proximity reporting systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,329 describes a device capable of alerting a driver of the proximity of an emergency vehicle with the use of a flashing light mounted in the interior of a vehicle. Another type of proximity reporting system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,148 describing a means for warning a driver of various traffic situations including the audible message. U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,201 describes a system for alerting a person of an emergency situation using a visual or acoustic alerting device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes an alerting device using a light system for indicating the direction and proximity of an emergency vehicle as described.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by indicating the direction and proximity of an emergency vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency vehicle proximity reporting system that allows emergency vehicles to get through traffic safely and quickly.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency vehicle proximity reporting system that would aid the emergency crew in saving lives during time critical emergency situations.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing that has a back wall, a front wall, and a perimeter wall for extending there between. The housing defines an interior space. A receiver assembly is positioned substantially within the housing. The receiver assembly is designed for receiving a signal from a transmitter coupled to an emergency vehicle. An indication means provides an alerting indication to the user of a presence of an emergency vehicle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.